Mistakes, Mistakes, Mistakes
by AliceCullenistheshizz
Summary: Shylock Holmes is stuck in a dead end job, is growing tired of his stripper girlfriend, Star, and has no idea where his mistakes in life end.


The green light. It burned my eyes as it cast its glow down on the barren sea. I glanced at the water, trying to see the bottom. I couldn't, the black was endless. Blowing out one long breath, I watched it swirl out into the air. I dug my feet into the sandbar a little further, just in case my body decided to float away. I dropped the pennies from my pockets into the water one by one, hoping for a little luck. They sunk to the bottom of the never ending water. "I guess copper doesn't float." I mumbled pointlessly. I heard a crack behind me, and whirled around, searching for the smallest movement. I saw nothing at all. "It was probably just my imagination." I said to no one in particular. I shivered, the cold seeping into my bones. I pulled my black coat tighter around me, hoping that it would hold whatever heat was left inside. Glancing around, I saw that there was not a soul in sight. With that, I promptly dove into the murky depths of the sea.

**The water was cold and wet, but soft to the touch, like silk. I swam around, doing jumps and moving my legs about. Opening my eyes, all I saw was black, black as the night above me. I forget I had left my clothes on, and swam up to the surface, gasping for air. **

**Walking along the beach, I discarded my wet clothing and shook out my long dark hair. Sitting on the sand, I tried falling asleep, like I usually did. I slipped off to slumber land, my exhausted eyes shutting. My nap was cut short, and I was abruptly woken up by smooth, soft fingers caressing my face and chest. I quickly opened my eyes, coming face to face with a beautiful Veela of a woman. Star. "Hello, Shylock." Star whispered, her sweet breath falling over my face. "He-hello Star, are you off from work?" I said, still quite tired and confused. "Yes, of course, I don't skip work!" She said impatiently. You see, Star is a stripper at a nearby club, The Max. I sat up, and noticed she was still wearing her "work clothes". They were as skimpy as ever, a simple black lace bra, and a short, short miniskirt that barely covered her ass. She had on six inch heels, black and pointy. She began our usual routine, pelting me with kisses, as we floated of to Lustland. **

**I awoke in the morning, my clothes laid out next to me, folded in a neat pile. Star must've done that be fore she left. I sighed, remembering the night before. I felt nothing for the woman, I just used her for sex. She was easy, being a stripper and all. I pulled on my wind dried clothes, and glanced at my waterproof watch. Seven thirty. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" I yelled, and hurriedly pulled on my clothes. **

**At about 8 o'clock, I pulled in to China King, the restaurant I work at, in the Upper West Side of New York. "Mr. Suohe, you're late!!" My boss, a short, plump Chinese woman called Nana, yelled, brandishing a serving ladle. "Nana! I'm sorry! I overslept!" I pleaded, even though I towered over her. "You have been late three times this week! Don't let it happen again!" she scolded, bopping me on the head with the ladle. "ouch." I mumbled, rubbing the spot she hit. **

**I set off to work, climbing back into my car, this time with five orders of lo mein and seven containers of cashew chicken. "Geez, these people sure like chicken." I mumbled, glancing at the address I was supposed to deliver to. As I drove, I thought about life. Sure, my parents left me with a ton of money after they passed, but I had done a total of nothing with my life. I was a high school dropout, and had a dead end job working at a Chinese place. Just then, I came to the house to drop off the food.**

**I rang the doorbell, and waited patiently until someone came to the door. "Hold on! I'll be there in a second!" I heard a muffled female voice call. There was some rustling, and the sound of a lock being unlocked. "Whew, sorry, I forgot I had ordered the food, it being so early and all." The woman said quickly. She was wearing a very form fitting bathrobe, had long brown hair, and deep green eyes. The woman had a heart shaped face, long, pale legs, and a curvy figure. She was beautiful, and just my type. "uh-um, yeah, here's your order, Miss…-" "Vyker. Anna Vyker. And you are…?" she told me. "I'm Shylock Suohe. Nice to meet you." I said. "Here's your order, have a nice day." I smiled, and she handed me two twenties, and signed for the order. "Good-bye, thanks!" She called as I walked back to my car. **

**I smiled as I drove to the next house, the address was on a college campus, I was guessing that one of the Greek houses just had a party, and were too lazy to make their own meal. I walked up the drive, and glanced around. There were kids passed out on the wildly trimmed lawn, and I could smell alcohol. I rung the doorbell, and waited for a good two minutes before hitting the button again. The door was whipped open, revealing an unshaven, half naked college kid. "Hey dude, thanks for the grub." He slurred, obviously hung-over. I handed him to cartons of lo-mein and chicken, and he gave me three tens, and then slammed the door shut. "Well!" I said impatiently, and walked back down the long driveway. **

**I glanced at the receipts from my deliveries, and noticed something else was written on one. Picking it up, I scrutinized it carefully. **_**You're really cute, call me if you want to go out sometime. - Anna Vyker**_**.****Underneath the words were seven digits. I smiled widely, and added her phone number to my contact list on my cell phone.**


End file.
